Yes, Yes, I Know!
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: A simple errand to fetch cigarettes turns into much more...but is that good or bad? [One shot: SaitoxMisao]


**Yes, Yes, I Know!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.

A/N: I feel like writing a Saito/Misao. I just typed that title with no idea in mind other than a quick one-or-two pager. Let's see how it turns out, shall we? (Grin)

**.x.x.x.x.**

"Weasel?"

"Hai?"

"Go buy me cigarettes. I'm busy with this accursed form. Here's money."

"I am not your messenger—!"

"Ten minutes, weasel."

Saito smirked as his assistant stalked out of the room, ebony braid swaying behind her in an almost defiant way. Terrorizing rookies was always amusing. However, there was paperwork to be done. Why did killing a person require an entire battalion of questionnaires? Wasn't like they could come back and file a complaint against him for being too brutal in his eradicating of them…

"Hey, Saito."

She was back. Great.

"What, weasel?"

"What kind of cigarettes do you get?"

He tossed the box at her. She caught it deftly, but not without a slight fumble. It was entertaining when they pretended to be competent. "Figure it out."

"You are such a—!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Just get my cigarettes."

For the second time in as many minutes, she stalked back out of the room, braid swinging just as defiantly. Once again he smirked and returned to the paperwork.

_Necessity (Y/N): Yes. The ahou was annoying the hell out of me._

Saito set down his pen and sighed, attention wandering. He glanced over to the other desk in the room, eyebrow rising at the binder covered in sparkly stickers and doodles of hearts. Hardly professional. He wondered why the girl had been hired in the first place. If it weren't for her skill at gathering information, he wouldn't bother to keep her around.

That, and she was so much fun to antagonize.

…That, and she was adorable.

Mildly cursing, he wrenched his focus back to the form.

_Provocation: Threatening a subordinate._

More than a subordinate. More than threatening. That bastard was going to kill her.

_Only –I- can kill her._

Especially if she doesn't bring back those damn cigarettes soon.

"I got the stupid things. HERE."

A pack of cigarettes skidded onto the low stack of papers, sending a few flying across the room. He slowly raised his head.

"This is the wrong kind, weasel."

"Yes, yes, I know," she replied mockingly, crossing her arms and smirking.

"Are you so incompetent that you cannot even buy a package of cigarettes when you have the pack with you?"

Sea-green eyes narrowed. "I did it on PURPOSE, moron!"

"I don't believe you. That seems like the sort of idiotic thing a weasel would do."

"I AM NOT A—!"

"Yes, yes, I know."

Fuming, she snatched the cigarettes back, scattering more forms. "Fine! I'll just throw these out, then!"

"N-NO!"

Her eyebrow arched elegantly, and she froze, still gripping the box of tobacco. "What was that?"

Saito mentally swore. "Nothing. Throw them out. See if I care."

Misao smirked. "All right, I'll do that." Languidly, she started over to the trashcan.

Sweat trickled past his temple.

She dangled the box over it, grasp slowly loosening.

More sweat. He gripped the handle on his desk drawer.

With a final-sounding plop, the cigarettes hit the balled-up papers and sticky-notes piled in the bottom of the metal bin.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

The weasel grinned cutely. "Threw out the cigarettes. You said I could."

He twitched. "A-ah, right. Yes, yes, I know." A drop of sweat rolled down his face. "It's not a big deal, after all. They're just cigarettes. I don't care at ALL."

Misao plopped back into her swivel chair. "'Course not."

There was a long silence.

More sweat slid down his face. He glanced down at the form, trying to convince himself to finish it. Fingers tapped the table impatiently. His right eye twitched. Finally, he cleared his throat.

Bright eyes looked up from doodling. "Hai, Saito-san?"

"…Ah, Kawaji wanted me to pick up more forms from his office. And by 'me', that means YOU. Make it fast, weasel." He tried (and failed) to smirk.

She leapt to her feet. "HAI! And I may as well take out the trash while I'm at it!"

One could have replaced Saito with a statue and no one would have noticed. He swallowed. "…THAT…will not be necessary. It's not even full yet."

Misao waved a hand. "It's no trouble! And you're always lecturing me about preemptive action!" She picked it up and started out of the room.

In a flash, Saito jumped out of his seat and grabbed the end of her braid, yanking her back and slamming her into his chest. "DON'T. YOU. DARE."

Misao blinked.

Crickets chirped.

He coughed uncomfortably. "I-I mean…it's MY garbage…I'll take it out, m'kay, weasel?"

Misao continued blinking.

The crickets continued chirping, but now it sounded more like "yeah right".

Saito began sweating again. "I-I mean…I think I threw away something that I shouldn't have…let me look through it first."

She smiled sweetly. "I think –I- threw away something that I shouldn't have. –I- will look through it first."

"B-but—"

The girl turned and locked eyes with him, corners of her lips turning up in a way that was far too cute. "Can you let go of me?"

Finally noticing their close proximity, he released her quickly, glowering and fighting down a blush. "Hn."

"All right then." She continued on her way out the door.

"W-wait…weasel…"

Misao spun around, grinning happily. "Hai?"

A defeated sigh forced its way out. "Nothing…"

Her grin widened. "You want your cigarettes, don't you. HA HA! I WIN!"

Amber eyes GLARED at her. "You can't prove ANYTHING!"

She shrugged, still grinning. "Fine." The girl turned once again and headed to the hall.

Somehow a whimper was sounded.

The girl turned her head, smirking wickedly. "Something the matter, Saito-san?"

He glared at her. "You are evil incarnate, weasel."

The cute pout that followed this was blinding in its cuteness. "What have I done to deserve that?"

Saito started laughing. "What have you done? You ask me what you have DONE? Where can I even START?" He began to pace. "You torment me daily…you distract me and bring disgrace upon this department…you annoy the hell out of me, irritate the shit out of me…" The man paused and rested his elbow on the wall, fist to his chin, still sporting a hysterical grin. "But you want to know your MAIN offense, weasel?"

Misao just stared at him, all sense of fun banter gone.

Amber locked with jade, and the grin became a wry smirk. "Despite everything…all the crap I put up with from you…you still…you still managed to make me…LIKE you."

Her eyes flew open. "Uuuhh…WHA'?"

He laughed again. "Goddammit, Misao!" Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, and firm lips pressed against hers in a chaste, but intense, kiss. When it broke a moment later, he shoved a bill in her hand.

"What's…?"

"Now go buy me new cigarettes."

"WHY YOU—!"

**.x.x.x.x.**


End file.
